


the truth will set you free

by wintervioleteye (hawkguyed)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: #coulsonlives, Gen, HOW IS THIS A SPOILER ANY MORE, I'm Sorry, Mini-Fic, Not Really Character Death, Post-Movie, actually no I'm not, all the PHEELS, not really that long, so maybe Nick isn't a lying liar who lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkguyed/pseuds/wintervioleteye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury didn't mean for it to be a lie, not at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the truth will set you free

**Author's Note:**

> SO UH. I completely blame [this](http://agentsonofcoul.tumblr.com/post/29821258016). So yes.

Let it never be said that Nick Fury didn’t have a heart.

It breaks his heart when he sees Phil slumped there, crimson staining his shirt - the man’s favorite, if Nick remembers right - and the Destroyer gun cradled in his hands.

It shatters his heart to tiny, crystalline pieces when Phil speaks, voice broken and choking on the blood in his mouth, the agent offering hope even in the advent of his death.

It rebuilds the broken pieces of his heart into fire-forged iron when Phil stills, eyes closing and grip going lax, knowing full well what it means. His one good eye, gone, taken by a well-placed stab. 

There are medical personnel around him, unceremoniously pushing him away to get to a man who is no longer drawing breath. 

Fury turns away. He can still hear the whine of the defibrillator as it charges and the dull thump as it pulses electricity into Phil’s limp body. This is one thing he doesn’t need to see, instead taking the time to call up to the bridge. At least Maria has survived the chaos that Loki - and Clint - has brought, and at the very least, she needs to know about this. 

“Coulson’s down.” 

Then suddenly, there comes a strangled, gurgling gasp and what sounds like a groan from behind him, and Maria’s reaction over the comm is drowned out by shouts from the medics. 

Fury spins around, eyes coming to rest on the medic-flanked form of Phil, being carted towards the medical ward. 

_Son of a bitch_.


End file.
